The invention relates to an adhesive bottle handle. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which attaches to a handle-less bottle and then provides a grip for allowing one handed management of the bottle.
Pouring a container with one hand is possible if either the container is narrow enough to be held with one hand, or if it has its own handle. However, many containers commonly used in the sale of consumer products are too large to be grasped by the hand of an average adult. They are even more difficult to grasp by a child, thus leading to frequent spills and other mishaps.
The most common bottle in which soft drinks are sold in the United States is the two-liter bottle. The two-liter bottle has a familiar tall and thin appearance. However, the two-liter bottle is almost impossible to pour with one hand. Thus, a person pouring a soft drink from a two-liter bottle will usually ask another person to hold the cup into which the liquid is being poured, during the pouring operation. However, if no one is available to hold the cup, the pourer risks knocking the cup over with the force of the liquid being poured.
Other containers, such as the familiar 1/2 gallon milk carton, are similarly difficult to manage. One usually partially braces the container against their body to pour the container using one hand.
Others have attempted to deal with this problem by providing add-on handles having various configurations. These attempts tend to be impractical, and limited in use.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,653 to Jacobsen discloses a carrier handle mountable on a top folded carton unit. This invention comprises a handle portion, two bendable plate arm members and a rigid upper portion that is inserted into the folded section of the carton. While this invention is practical for containers having a folded top portion and four sides, it is limited in its use to such containers. It cannot be employed on round bottles or containers not having a folded top portion.
Another such invention that is limited in its use is U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,169 to Grzych, disclosing a reusable handle. The invention comprises a handle running the length of the bottle body, an arm with a gripping portion and a bottle neck ring, and a jacket attaching to the bottom of the bottle. Because of the cylindrical shape of the bottom jacket, this invention is limited in use to containers having a round body.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.